Phanniemay Challenge 15
by EchoGhost1
Summary: It's that time again, again! This is for Becca's Danny Phantom prompt theme challenge, the 2015 edition! I will be (hopefully) writing a series of One Shots for each of the themes. I'll try my best to do them all! Rated K just in case. Newest Prompt - AU.
1. Prompt 01 Portal

Swirling, whirling green. The spinning wasn't fast enough to make you dizzy, more like a hypnotic calm. The same type of calm you can get from gazing at a candle flame or watching the dryers in a laundry mat.

If it wasn't so bright, he probably could have used it as a sleep aid. That and stupidly dangerous to leave the doors open like that. He might as well stick his head in and invite Skulker to just skin him right there.

Danny tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he recapped the now empty thermos and then closed the portal.

If only he could call in sick. He might get a full 8 hours of sleep. Or any at all. But he might as well wish for all A's and a date with Paulina. He chuckled at the thought.

Or maybe a better wish would be for Valerie to stop hating his ghost half. That would be really nice, his hand going to his side testing to see how much pain he was in from that last shot she had fired earlier. He hissed jerking his hand away from the light touch, still too much to turn back yet.

His mind drifted back to thoughts of a world where Valerie didn't hate him. Maybe they could hook up again? Even if the first time was just Technus's manipulative scheme, it was nice.

Actually it was really nice. Maybe he should try again? It had been quite awhile, so he could say she didn't have to worry so much about him getting hurt in a ghost fight. Sure he wouldn't say how he really could, but he could possibly convince her of his ability to hold his own.

His friends would think he was being stupid. Scold him on how he had been down that road before, but why couldn't he want something for himself?

Some sort of access into a simpler life, or at least a more normal one. And maybe he would, it wasn't like he had anything to lose anyway.


	2. Prompt 03 AU

Ok I saw some fan art for the AU where Danny becomes the portal instead of turning half-ghost.

I liked the idea and the part where the ghosts escape from his mouth... aka throwing them up.

So I wrote this lil ficlet, and just a little warning, this is kinda gross...

If you don't like vomit and the description of feeling/being sick I'd find something else to read.

* * *

Ever since the accident Danny felt sick. Which at first sounds like a pretty reasonable feeling, except it had been a month.

Every single day, every restless night he had felt this unsettling queasiness. It had gotten far past the point where he even remembered what it was like before.

He had easily lost 10 pounds, if not more. Which might have been great if he was even slightly over-weight, but instead he looked like he'd never eaten food in his life.

And he used to really like food, his adolescent appetite used to be on par with his fathers. Now he was lucky to be able to stomach coming into the kitchen.

Of course his parents took him to a doctor, or two, to see why he wasn't eating. Unfortunately the doctors all decided it was psychosomatic and they just suggested having him try his meals from those protein diet shakes until he got his appetite back.

He was resting in his room, another opened and ignored shake sat on his bedside table, when his two best friends came to visit.

School was in full swing, but with Danny's condition he was busy missing it. Luckily, once it was declared non-transmittable, his friends were allowed to visit while they brought over his assignments. He was always happy for the former, but was in the same amount of a mood for the later as he had been for food.

"I see you're still trying to be America's Next Top Model."

Danny smiled, not bothering to move much as his friends entered backpacks in tow. Tucker tossed his bag aside and pulled up Danny's desk chair to the edge of the bed. He turned the chair so the back was leaning the bed, his arms crossed over the top. "You know what I don't get is how you're not dead yet."

Sam and Danny exchanged glances.

"Well? Don't people die after like 3 days?"

"Oh my gosh Tucker, that's a huge misconception. It's just hydration that'll kill you that fast. And he's been drinking stuff. See?" She proved her point by handing Danny the drink by the table and casually leaning against said table.

Danny sat up and took the drink. He had a small sip, "Well as much as I love being the center of attention," he started sarcastically, "but I'd rather hear about what's going on at our lovely school than about whether or not I'm dead or dying. Anything good?"

Sam smiled a broad and confidant smile, "Oh not much," her eyes twinkled in mirth, "Just that I finally got it approved!"

In spite of Sam's glee, Tucker rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ugh, not this again. Danny you would not believe how much she talked about this. All day man!" he threw his hands up in disgust spinning away in the chair.

Sam playfully punched Tucker's arm, "Oh shut it, you would be just be as excited if your juvenile 'mini-skirt Friday' was enacted."

Tucker considered that, then nodded in agreement, "I suppose" he paused turning back to Danny, "But that would be way better than her terrible plan."

It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes before she spoke, "Whatever Tucker, it's not like a few veggies are going to kill you."

"A few veggies?! You changed the menu for the whole week! I mean one meatless Monday would have been bad enough, but that's not enough for you is it?" Tucker shouted, standing up for emphasis and knocking the chair to the floor.

Changed the menu? Meatless?

Danny felt an icy cold shudder run threw his whole body, "You changed the menu?" he heard himself saying in a low voice without fully being sure if he was the one that was talking.

Then he felt it. Something inside of him shifted and he felt it. He was going to finally and literally be sick! He felt it in his stomach, his throat, his mouth. He needed to get to the bathroom NOW!

Danny leapt to his feet faster than he had in over a month. One hand over his mouth, the other was outstretched to move obstacles and open doors. The obstacles included his friends, who quickly figured out the situation.

He was proud of himself for making it in time. He was even a little proud of finally achieving the one thing that had been pestering him for weeks.

That was until he saw what he had upchucked. Floating in the toilet water were chunks of slimy pink raw meat.

Danny starred in disbelief, "How did-? What?" he mumbled unable to fully process or take his eyes away.

That wasn't possible. It was impossible. He hadn't eaten solid food in two weeks. And the last thing he had gotten down was a cracker. One cracker.

Last he checked, crackers weren't made of meat. Unless he was more oblivious than he thought and protein shakes were secretly full of meat instead of... chocolate flavored vitamins? Ok he had no idea what they were made with but he was pretty sure it wasn't meat. It never tasted like meat...

But if he had never eaten any... where had it come from?

And then a distant whisper echoed on the bathroom walls, "The menu has been the same for 50 years."


End file.
